<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dienes by revision, rumioki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838747">Dienes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revision/pseuds/revision'>revision</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumioki/pseuds/rumioki'>rumioki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing the Void and Other Perpetual Disappointments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revision/pseuds/revision, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumioki/pseuds/rumioki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing the Void and Other Perpetual Disappointments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's Nana— </p><p>Jason's Nana is— </p><p>"She's dead."</p><p>Sasha's seen corpses laid out on a mortuary table with more life than Jason has with that delivery, and she can't help but wince.</p><p>"I'm sorry—" she starts, but he interrupts her without even looking up.</p><p>"It's fine," he says, "I upped and died on her what, four times?" She stays silent, because she doubts he actually wants a response.</p><p>"It's only fair," he says.</p><p>He pauses, and nods like this makes sense, "It evens the score."</p><p>"Jason—" Sasha starts but she's ignored, once again.</p><p>"I need to get dressed," he says, mostly to himself, "She'll hate it if I show up to her funeral stinking of smoke."</p><p>He leaves in a half-daze, and Sasha goes to follow, but she's stopped in her tracks by a small, but surprisingly unyielding hand. She looks down, bewildered, at Arri. It shouldn't come as a shock anymore, but Sasha's always surprised at the amount of force Arri can generate when she really means something.</p><p>"Don't," she snarls, pulling the taller woman down by the lapels of her uniform shirt to glare into her eyes as she growls like a wolf that caught scent of blood, "If <em> any </em> of you fucking follow us to Nana's fucking <em> funeral</em>, I will shoot myself in the head twenty-four times so goddamn fast and unleash a world-wide catastrophe like <em> none </em> of you cock-sucking prolapsed rectal motherfuckers have ever seen before, so help me God."</p><p>Sasha thinks she must look like a fool of an owl as she shares at Arri with saucer eyes and gapes, helplessly.</p><p>Arri shakes her when she doesn't respond, face twisting up in an ugly mix of fury and disgust.</p><p>"<em>Got it?</em>"</p><p>Sasha nods slowly, and she remains bent over where Arri leaves her when the girl finally uncurls her fists and spins on her heel to storm out the door, shoulders hunched in defensive rage as she slams the door behind her.</p><p>It feels like something vital and irreversibly final's been cut between them with the echoing bang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is creepy," Jason tells her, and Arri looks over with a slightly amused tilt to her mouth. It's about as much of a smile as he's ever going to get out of her these days, and he can't say he blames her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is like, grade-A, fifteen mile restraining order level creepy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shut it," Arri says, kicking at him from where their legs are dangling out from the fire escape, "He's my 오빠, it's not that weird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just saying," Jason presses, though without much conviction, "I never stalked my Nana."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Nana's also highly trained and knows what shit she could be dragged through because of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason sighs and pulls out a pack of gummies he passes over to her, "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just need to be here until I know he's safe," she says, voice almost lost in the din of the city, even from up high, "Just for today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you don't have to justify shit to me," Jason says, "I'm your creep-in-command."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arri throws a green gummy at his face. He lunges forwards and catches it perfectly in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dickhead."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No contact. A year—maybe two.”</p><p>“<em>What?!</em>”</p><p>The man stared at Kingsley with an infuriating placidity that made him want to shake him until <em> some </em> kind of expression bled onto his face.</p><p>“During the investigation period—”</p><p>“No, no. I heard you. But you can’t just do that. You can’t just tell me I can’t contact my <em> family </em> for a year—or two!”</p><p>“Yes, we can.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not doing it.”</p><p>The man sucked in a slow breath and it’s the most emotion Kingsley's ever seen on the guy.</p><p>"Then we will have to dismiss you from the case and permanently remove you from the premises."</p><p>Kingsley fell silent and the man's blank expression felt like it had a smug air to it.</p><p>"Why."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"You heard me—I'm asking you why I can't contact my family. They have nothing to do with any of this, I don't see what the problem is."</p><p>"You haven't been trained in proper counterintelligence techniques," the man explained in a voice that would make C-SPAN sound like a political thriller, "Neither has your family. If you remain in contact with them, you become a potential leak of information that they could have direct access to."</p><p>"I wouldn't tell them anything related to the case," Kingsley said impatiently, "I'm not an actual idiot."</p><p>"Look, Kingsley," the man said, and Kingsley knew that the man referring to him by first name was to infantilize him, because everyone else was Agent this and Agent that. He even still—</p><p>"Agents Lively and Lang receiving confidential information through your family is the least of our worries."</p><p>There it was.</p><p>"We cannot have information <em> coming back </em>of your family being held hostage for immunity against their absence."</p><p>Kingsley stared at the man, appalled, "Jason and Arri wouldn't do that," he snapped, "They're my <em> friends</em>."</p><p>The man blinked.</p><p>"And how well do you know these friends?"</p><p>"I'd say pretty goddamn well—"</p><p>"The answer is <em> not well enough</em>." The man laced his fingers together and leveled a look down his nose at Kingsley, "They are desperate, and dangerous. No one can say what they would or would not do."</p><p><em> I can</em>.</p><p>Kingsley thought bitterly, but he already knew that the man was a lost cause like all of them were and if he didn't cooperate, chances were, he'd never see Jason or Arri ever again.</p><p>He adored his family but they were family to him too and at least they'd still be there when all this was over.</p><p>He didn't try in any way to not sound bitter as he asked, "What do I tell them?"</p><p>"We have a story prepared for you," the man said quickly, his tone back to the business-like efficiency all the agents seemed to default on, "You should call them as soon as possible under the supervision of an agent debriefed on the situation."</p><p>Kingsley closed his eyes, "Right. Ok."</p><p>The man let a moment of silence lapse before he seemed to determine that Kingsley would have no further questions and pushed away from the table.</p><p>"At least there will be an end," he said, condescending edge to his voice, "There are others giving up a lot more for this, you understand that?"</p><p>He left when Kingsley didn't answer or even turn to face him.</p><p>Kingsley's face twisted with a disgusted curl of his lips as the door slammed behind the man.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang long enough for Sasha to think that her dad wouldn’t actually pick up this time when she actually <em> needed </em> him to pick up. This was the perpetual dance they played since she hit highschool, where she’d call him for something and he wouldn’t pick up until the ninth dial. But she didn’t <em> have </em> nine dials to get in contact with her dad.</p><p>For once in his life, he picked up when she called.</p><p>“What is it, Sasha?”</p><p>“I’m calling to let you know that I’m going to be away for a year or so,” she said, “I’m going traveling with a couple of friends and I probably won’t be able to be reached.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence over the phone before her dad asked, “Is that all?”</p><p>“Um,” Sasha said, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“You could have texted me this,” he said, “Are you going to ask me to finance this? Is that why you’re calling?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Sasha said, “I haven’t called you for money since freshman year,” she pointed out, “I’m just calling to let you know—”</p><p>“Ok, thanks,” her dad said quickly, “But I’m busy. Call me whenever you’re back then.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sasha said and before she could say a proper goodbye, there was a soft beep and silence over the line.</p><p>“Right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>